An unexpected friendship
by Random-Tale
Summary: What if you tumble across a unexpected friendship. It's time, the time has come for Katherine pierce to die. One last moment to savior all her memories. That is if Caroline didn't uncover her connections to her friendship with the person she least expected to. A one shot about Caroline and Katherine's friendship. (A Fierce one-shot)


Hey this, is a one-shot fanfic. And it's about Katherine and Caroline's friendship. Hope you like it. It's a short-one. But enjoy! It's set in 5x11 at the near end.

* * *

**Katherine's**_** Humanity**_

"Wow, you really don't wanna die, do you?" Said Elena in her natural croaky voice. Katherine looked at her confusely but bored. "What do you want?" Katherine sighed. "I have a spe-" Started Elena but was cut off by the sound of doors openng. A Blonde hair popped out. Katherine Rolled her eyes the moment she saw who it was. "_Caroline." mumbled Elena. " _Urgh, What do _YOU _want?" Scofted Katherine. Caroline mimicked Katherine's frown and glanced away for a second. "Umm, umm, umm." Caroline Utterly Forgot was she was going to say and why she came. "I- I was just, just going to tell katherine something but it's- it's not important." She stuttered. "I'll wait, actually, just forget about it, ok? Ok. Bye!" She was completely nervous, but it came to mind when her hand reached the doorknob.

"Wait!" Elena yelled. "_I'll wait, you go." _ she glanced at Kathrine and then to Caroline. She walked fast to the door and Katherine lay there dumbfounded. Caroline stood quietly looking at her figiting fingers. Katherine looked at her and rose her eyebrows. "So?" Katherine said. "Huh-what?" Caroline was taken by surprize, surprisingly. Katherine wided her eyes while she shook her head, to try to remind Caroline. "Oh, Right." She walked towards the bed, her hand in the other. Caroline sat on the bed and sighed awkwardly. Katherine rose a brow, looking at Caroline. Caroline stared back. "Wh- What?" Caroline nervously questioned. Katherine breathed, "Caroline, you know there's a chair right beside the bed right?" Caroline casted her attention to the chair. She didn't notice it was _right _there. She blushed from embrassion but it was just a slight blush, not enough for Kathrine to notice.

"Y-yeah i know, i just thought it was more comfortable to it on the bed." Katherine went from weak, fragile Katherine to her usual Sassy, manipulative Kathrine Pierce. "Sure you did." She stated. Caroline narrowed her eyes but shook it off. "Ok, i didn't actually see it, but still." Caroline admitted. "Don't worry sweetie, i know." Katherine smiled. Caroline's brows furrowed, "what, sorry-did you sweetie?" Katherine sarcasticly. Grinned. "What, you surprized?" Caroline's mouth parted slightly, "well, yeah." She admited."So, what did you want to talk about?" katherine breathed. "Huh?" Caroline looked confused. Katherine let out a confused look. "Oh, right." Caroline frowned. "Here," she said whileholding out a small black box infront of katherine. Katherine took the box, while staring at it with a inquired expression, "what's in it?"

"680X-46," Said Caroline, katherine looked at her, "680X-46?" She asked still staring at her. "It's a cure to your aging sickness or whatever." Katherine's eyes wided, she opened the box, a small, blood-red, oval pill lying in the middle, "oh my god." she looked at Caroline with a rare expression. "Caroline, I-" "look katherine, don't tell anyone else about me saving you, they'll kill me." Caroline smiled, "it seems like i'll be seeing you again, maybe you'll even try to kill me, i'll be looking forward to fighting you." With that said, she turned and went for the door. "wait!" Katherine yelled out, Caroline's glance went to her, "what now, if i don't go back soon, they'll get suspicious." Caroline sighed silently. "How did you get it?" Katherine's curiousity took over, she noticed Caroline blush. The longer it took for Caroline to answer, the more curious she gets. "Umm, well, i bumped into an original at the wood, an he obviously wanted to kiss me, and i was like 'okay, we'll make out a little,' but then, it felt really good to kiss him so it led to us having sex."

"Do you mean klaus?" Katherine was shocked but interested at the same time, "well, who else would i mean, it couldn't be elijah, i never even met him and i have no relationship with him what so ever and kol, he's dead!" Caroline was paniking a little, which Kathereine noticed earlier. "So, how did you get this '693C-46?" "680X-46, and well, i asked Klaus a favour and he accepted, so, we went to Dr. Wes's office and we forced him to make an cure, it took 4 hours, after that Klaus left and i went to you and Elena was here, so i decided to not give it to you, yes i know, selfish." Her hands was figiting and she was a little embrassed, after a moment of silence but she got her senses and finally said something, "so, yeah, i should go." Katherine glanced at her, "Caroline," Caroline turned to face her again, waiting for a question. "How was it?" Caroline stared at her, "how was what?"

"I mean, you finally slept with Klaus, How was it?" She noticed Caroline sigh, "screw you, Katherine." Katherine let out a laugh, and Caroline smiled in return. Caroline finally left and went back downstairs. Katherine sat there all alone, smiling to herself. "Since when do you laugh because of Happiness?" A voice stated. She looked to the direction of where the voice came, "Nadia, what are you doing here?" Nadia sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I've been lisening to your whole conversation, wow, Klaus and Caroline huh, who knew," "To be honest, i think every one saw it coming." Katherine joked. Nadie smiled, "can i ask you something?" Katherine looked at her, like she was waiting for an question, actually she was waiting for it. "Are you really gonna drink that?" Katherine smiled mischieviously, "who wouldn't," Nadia had a Regretful look at her face.

As Caroline walked down the stairs, walking into the room of people staring at her, she ignored it and casted her attention to elena,"didn't you have something to sat to Katherine?" She frowned in curiousity, elena smiled timidly, "doesn't matter, it's not important." Caroline sat down next to Damon, even through all her hate, he wasn't that bad. "Vicki's here," Bonnie whispered as she stared at Matt. "Vicki?" Matt mumbled. "she's kinda of lonely at the other side." As vicki's voice echoed in Bonnie's ears, "it's depressing as hell." Bonnie smiled, "she saids 'hi" vicki scoffed. "Tell damon to try and get the girl again." A familier voice muttered in Bonnie's ears, "Alaric." "Alaric's here?" Damon said, alaric grinned to Damon, and Damon stared in the direction alaric's supposed to be. "cheers, buddy." The sound of heels walking down the stairs echoed through the room, katherine stepped infront if the group, followed by Nadia.

"Surprize," katherine flirtatiously said, "I'm alive." Caroline felt a wave if relief past through her, and did well of hiding it. Katherine glaned at Caroline as Caroline smiled while frowning. Katherine grinned, " _and I got someone to thank for that_."

_**Fin**_


End file.
